The invention relates to a steering column adjusting device for vehicles, preferably for commercial vehicles, with a basic unit, with respect to which an adjusting unit is adjustable, with which a steering spindle is adjustable and which in its respective position is clampable with respect to the basic unit by means of at least one clamping device.
With such steering column adjusting devices, the steering column and thus the steering wheel can be adjusted within the vehicle in order to adapt it to the sitting position of the respective driver. The devices are designed so that the steering wheel cannot only be pivoted upwards and downwards but can also be adjusted in longitudinal direction of the steering column. The basic unit is held fixed in the vehicle. The adjusting unit receives the steering spindle and can be adjusted with respect to the basic unit fixed in the vehicle. In the respective position, the adjusting unit is clamped with respect to the basic unit fixed in the vehicle by means of a clamping device. In order to make possible large adjusting travels of the steering spindle and thus of the steering wheel, the device has relatively large dimensions. It is therefore difficult to provide such devices in particular where the installation space is only limited.
The invention is based on the object of forming the steering column adjusting device of the aforementioned kind so that large adjusting travels of the steering spindle and thus of the steering wheel are possible with compact design.